


A little introduction to myself and Micro

by Micro_Husky



Category: Furry (Fandom), Love Live! Sunshine!!, Warriors - Erin Hunter, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Intro, My First Work, im a furry, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micro_Husky/pseuds/Micro_Husky
Summary: The title explains it all. it's an introduction.





	1. Intro about myself

Hi! I'm Micro Husky, And you're about to get into my first work about getting to know me.

Enjoy! 

 

\- Micro Husky 🐾 🐾 


	2. My Place in The Furry Fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, Of Course, I'll be talking about the history of my furriness.

So, First I'll be talking to you about, well, FURRIES!

first, what is a furry?  
according to Wikipedia, and i Quote;  
"The furry fandom is a subculture interested in anthropomorphic animal characters with human personalities and characteristics.[1][2][3] Examples of anthropomorphic attributes include exhibiting human intelligence and facial expressions, speaking, walking on two legs, and wearing clothes. The term "furry fandom" is also used to refer to the community of people who gather on the Internet and at furry conventions.[4]"

You wanna know more, go here.  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Furry_fandom

 

Anyway, back to me. I've been a furry since about 3rd grade and didn't embrace it as much as i am now.  
So, technically, i've been a furry for about, 3 years going on 4.   
In that time i have had a PAWFUL of fursonas and i can only name 8 main ones i had.   
I'll name them, but in order of grade. I only had my first main fursona in 4th grade so i'll start from there.

 

Feather- White Cat with Blue paws and blue wings. the tip of her ears was blue, and so were her eyes. (4th grade)  
Sweetsu/Sweet bows- Light Russian Blue Cat with a bad case of hyperactivity. She had white-colored Bows on her ears, a Bowtie, and a curly, curly fringe. (4th grade)  
Light/Lightheart/Lightning- My first Canine fursona. she used to be a half yellow, half purple dog with a bolt tattoo on her chest. Now, she is a yellow Wolfdog with Purple eyes and a pink heart choker. (4th grade)  
Foxychu- Foxychu was a Fox-Bunny-Bird hybrid. her fur was orange, and her fox ears were brown. she had white wings, and her Bunny ears were Also white. her tail was a orange to brown fade/gradient, with a white tuft of fur at the tip. (4th grade)  
Nepcat, Nepuneko- Heavily inspired by Hyperdimensional Neptunia at the time. She was, of course, a Purple Cat with a Nintendo-based controller as a trinket. she had an optional Purple "TOP NEP" sweatshirt. (5th Grade)  
Luckydog- Green Kittydog. (note: Kittydogs were made by kittydog. a furry animation meme animator. all credit goes to her for Luckydog's Species) She had green-ish wings, and her tail was in the shape of a club (Clover-like symbol that would be on a card in a card game). she also had a club-like symbol on her ear. she also had a vibrant green scarf.  
Aka/Dasia- my First Fox Fursona. My current main along with Micro. She used to be a Brown Darwin fox with a curly fringe, similar to Sweetsu's. She had a sweater with the color pattern of the bisexual flag. She was meant to represent me, as her Actual name (Which is my actual name) is Dasia. Now, Aka (Dasia) is A Vibrant Red Fox with a Light brown Ponytail, accompanied by a blue streak on the front of her hair, going on until where her ponytail starts. She has Sea Green Eyes, Nose, and Paws. She Has a Purple Sweater that's collar is a deep blue, fading into her sweater which is a vivid purple. In Bold Golden words, it reads, "NANI". She would often change it to a Red Sweater with the same pattern, saying "Auf Wiedersehen" in Bold, Cursive letters. (5th Grade - Present, 6th grade)  
Tsuki- Aka's Brother. (irl, I am a only child. I made Tsuki so Aka could have someone by her side, but with Micro, I have no idea if he should be a main or not.) A white Fox, with Orange paws, Ears, and Tail tip. He has a yellow pair of eyes, but his paws and nose are a dark Turquoise. has an Orange "KORE?" Sweater to Match up with Aka's, Putting them Next to Eachother Results in their sweaters Reading, "NANI KORE?" which Translates to, "What's This?" (Present-?)

Now, I have lots of wishes in this fandom. I own a few tails and ALOT of ears.  
I'm currently looking into the art of Fursuit making, wanting a fursuit myself.  
I've been looking Into Makers Like MoreFurLess, and have been inspired alot. But being a Young Fur, I CANNOT think of even one way to convince my mom to buy one.

 

That's all I'll Say about furries for now. I'll Start Rambling about Love Live and the Seiyuus in the next Chapter, which i'll TRY to get out Tommorrow. I can't be bothered to do  
all the typing now.

sincEARly,

Micro Husky🐾🐾


End file.
